Digimon Anarchy Part 3: The Final Chapter
by ToadPatrol
Summary: In this installment, the third attack has awakened. It's up to the survivors to end all tragedies. Rated T for action violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

"This story is a work of fiction." said the narrator. "Any similarities to people, living or dead and actual events are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above shall partake in this fanfic reading."

4 years earlier… in 2015.

It was night outside and there was a full moon. Ferrel's mother is being chased by three men.

"She went this way!" yelled the man.

She turns right on the intersection, where a dead end is located.

"We got you now." said the man as he points the gun at Ferrel's mother.

Before he could kill her, Kyubimon, accompanied by Terriermon appear and attack three men, giving Ferrel's mother enough time to escape by climbing up the fence. She continues to run. The leader of the purgers goes to the dead end where Kyubimon and Terriermon defeated three of them.

"I enjoy putting you down, traitors." said the leader.

He pointed the gun at them, however, they were saved by Guilmon, knocking the leader unconscious. Ferrel's mother dumps Ferrel's baby nephew in the dump. "Your aunt will be right back." said Ferrel's mother.

The story shifts in 2019, we see Ferrel riding a car to Kamurocho on his vacation.

Hey, I'm Ferrel. This story takes place in this stinking place called Kamurocho. My mother was killed here, and I would die here too. This place is also called DMC, which stands for Desperate, Miserable and Corrupt. So, I have a policy: Don't ask questions and don't you dare get involved… until I saw her! Ferrel looks at the adult Rika, a former tamer. This resulted in a car accident. Ferrel was severely injured, but okay.

"Hey, you can put your pizzas back where you found them!" ordered Ferrel as he is bleeding in his nose.

Back at home, James and Robert are at the hideout, watching TV.

"James, we're here."

Ferrel takes a shower to stop the bleeding in his nose.

Meanwhile inside Tartarus, a big tower which is located one mile from Kamurocho, several Digimon friends are in the TV area. There you'll see Ferrel's comrades Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon and Meicoomon with Impmon as a member of the Hero pack.

"Your thoughts are freaking out, Terriermon." said Meicoomon as he shoves food in his mouth. "I mean, look at this."

They are watching wrestling. Meicoomon receives a phone call from James. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" "Uh huh." "Bye."

Meicoomon is then downloaded inside Ferrel's D-Gun, a gun-like Digivice. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon are the next ones to be downloaded inside the D-Gun. Impmon is the last, since Ferrel's D-Gun has been upgraded to fit all five Digimon creatures at a time. The D-Gun downloads these creatures even without plugging onto a computer.

We see the flashback of the car accident. As Ferrel crashes onto the other car, the camera zooms in to the allusion of violence. Ferrel was standing around with Meicoomon going after him. Ferrel wakes up from his nightmares and heads for the shower. It's morning in Kamurocho. Ferrel, James and David leave Kamurocho and to Sotenbori as a second hideout where they announce the third Purge.

"This tragedy must come to an end." said Ferrel.

Their D-Guns are in their legs.


	2. Chapter 2

At the restaurant, Ferrel, James and David see Robert and Hikaru, who has their D-Guns with them.

"Hey Robert!" said James. "We're here to meet up to end all tragedies in the areas."

"OK. The D-Guns are all set." said Robert. "Your gun, Ferrel, fits all five of them."

The waitress shows up.

"How can I help you?" said the waitress.

"I would like Chirashi don, with an order of Unagi sashimi." replied Ferrel.

One hour later…

We see several purgers making a single phone call. Ferrel, David and James leave the restaurant. Who are these SHADY men in masks?!

"I think they are following us." said James.

James receives a phone call from Gatomon via his D-Gun. He picks up his D-Gun and accepts his call.

"Yes?" said James.

"They are here." said Gatomon. "Summon me."

Ferrel receives the same phone call from Meicoomon.

"Summon me." said Meicoomon.

The trio is then being chased by the purgers.

"Stop or I will shoot!" yelled the purger.

"He's got a gun!" cried David.

David summons Veemon and performs a V-Headbutt on one of the purgers. Ferrel summons both Impmon and Meicoomon to defeat the other two. The purgers are unconscious with one of them having a bloody nose. Ferrel throws a trash bag at the unconscious body and walks away.

"And stay out!" said Meicoomon.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Ferrel takes out Meicoomon from his D-Gun.

"What happened to you?'' asked Meicoomon.

"The purgers were following us instead of killing people." said Ferrel.

"Listen, I was instructed to read Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon's thoughts when they are not present." said Meicoomon. "And they told Neemon and Bokomon not to take me or Impmon on missions."

"How do you know?" asked Ferrel.

"Terriermon told me." replied Meicoomon.

"Is Neemon or Bokomon here?" asked James.

"No. They occasionally show up in certain times." replied Meicoomon.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hotel room at Sotenbori, Ferrel and his men are staying at the suite on the upper floor. His men put away the D-Guns and charge them on the dock.

Inside the dock, Meicoomon and the others are in Tartarus, a lobby surrounded by flags. They are waiting for orders.

"45 minutes is a long time to wait for the Purge to start." said Impmon.

"Don't be gloom and doom, don't panic." said Meicoomon.

In Sotenbori, the next attack starts. The announcer announced.

"This is not a test. This is a reminder about the commencing of the annual Purge. All crime will be legal for 24 hours and all emergency and online services will become unavailable. Thank you for the participation." said the announcer.

The siren is heard in Sotenbori, Kamurocho and the rest of Japan as well as Tartarus, also known as the Digital World.

Back in Tartarus, Meicoomon and the others hear the siren. He calls Ferrel.

"Hello? The purge has started." said Meicoomon. "No, seriously. It means that the attack has occured in the entire world."

Meicoomon hangs up.

Ferrel, James and David exit the hotel room with the D-Guns and head out to the battlefield. Ferrel summons Renamon and Meicoomon while David summons Veemon and Hawkmon.

"Split up!" said James as the first set of purgers show up.

"Ready?" asked Meiccoomon.

Meicoomon performs Bunny Blast on the first purger. Renamon performs Diamond Storm on the other purger. They go to the subway where the safe haven await. The purgers appear inside the train.

"You can leave your friend right there!" said the leader.

"What is this, and who are you?!" said Meicoomon

"I am Uncle Fester and I am the leader of the purgers." said Uncle Fester.

"Why don't you back off?!" said Meicoomon before attempting to perform Terrier Tornado on Uncle Fester.

Uncle Fester punches Meicoomon in the face before throwing gas bombs on them.

"He got away." said Renamon.

"I know, but we have to catch him before he summons more purgers!" yelled Meicoomon.

They get inside the door with Ferrel, James and David. Ferrel puts Meicoomon and Renamon back into his D-Gun before the next stop.

Inside of Ferrel's D-Gun, Meicoomon and Renamon made a safe retreat.

"They ditched us." said Renamon.

"Well, we have managed to defeat two purgers, until Uncle Fester showed up." said Meicoomon.

Back to the flashback, we see Ferrel's mother dumped her nephew in the trash. She continues to run until she is cornered by Uncle Fester, the leader of the purgers.

"Where is the kid?" said Uncle Fester.

"In the garbage bin." said Ferrel's mother. "Go on, kill me now."

Uncle Fester then murders his mother using his D-Gun. A large pool of blood quickly forms from the exit wound.

Back to the present day, Ferrel finds an another place to stay during the purge, in Sapporo. He picks up the phone and speaks to Calumon. He inserts his last quarter in the coin slot of the telephone.

Inside Tartarus, Calumon picks up the phone.

"Not now! My bladder is gonna explode!" cried Calumon. "Hey friend."

"I need a place to stay during the attack, and two of my best friends defeated two purgers." said Ferrel through his phone.

"How many times not to call me about a place to stay!" cried Calumon before heading to the bathroom. He then hangs up on Ferrel.

Ferrel, David and James left the telephone stall and gets introduced by an another purger, who does not harm either of them.

"And it's good because it is not the same place for murderers like you." said the purger. "That's Fishfingers."

"You see, Calumon is Guilmon's friend and I need to find a place to stay for the night, because Tokyo is under attack by a group of purgers." said Ferrel.

"The hell?!" said Fishfingers as he hear gunshots.

They evacuate the streets as they hear more gunshots. Welcome to DJ Hills. Inside the house, we see blood on the walls. Ferrel turns on the TV.

"These three criminals are wanted for third-degree murder, violence against the police, resisting arrest and conspiring others." said the news reporter.

"I thought the police is unavailable during the attack." said James.

The TV explodes.

"Yesterday, I defeated some purgers and now Today we're terrorists?!" said David.

"Don't worry. They are purgers." said James.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle Fester and his men arrive at DJ Hills where Ferrel and his men are hiding. They stop the cars in front of his house.

"You three, with me." said Uncle Fester as he approach DJ Hills entrance.

Meanwhile, Ferrel and his men escape.

"What do we have here, more purgers?" said Ferrel as he uses binoculars.

"They found us!" said James. "Let's go!"

Uncle Fester kicks the door open to find the men escaping the shelter.

"They are escaping the room and they are armed!" yelled the purger.

"Get back to the cars, we have to catch them!" said Uncle Fester.

Ferrel summons Terriermon so that he can digivolve to Gargomon. Gargomon then engages in a shootout in DJ Hills.

"With all the stage's curtains are set, the men and women are about to have fun!" said Gargomon as he shoots several cars and people. "This time, the fun is about to begin and…"

Gargomon's bullets run out. Uncle Fester intercepts him and knocks him unconscious, de-digivolving back to Terriermon. Ferrel picks him up quickly before putting back to his D-Gun.

"Let's get the ice-cream truck and get out of here." said David.

"Good idea." said Ferrel.

They picked up the ice-cream truck and engage in a car chase.

WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE ARE THOSE HORRIBLE CREATURES COME FROM? THE ANIME FILM HAS NEVER BEEN THIS INSANE! AND HOW DOES MEICOOMON SURVIVE WITHOUT THEM?

"Did I just say that?" said Ferrel.

The men are gaining on them. The purger shoots the window. Ferrel drives and summons Meicoomon at the same time. Meicoomon performs Bunny Blast before throwing several ice-cream cones in front of the purger.

"Yes!" cried Meicoomon after defeating the first set of purgers inside the car.

James summons Patamon and Gatomon to take over the driving. He found the live gun inside the glove compartment. He shoots it in the ceiling.

"Shoot out there, not in here!" said Gatomon.

The men go past the red light without getting in a car accident.

"See that, I told you we lose them." said Renamon through the speaker.

"About that, Renamon-senpai, they are still here!" said Meicoomon.

The view is changed into a map and zooms in to under the bridge. The men reach through a ramp where they were told to fasten the seat belts. James, David and Ferrel put away the creatures in their D-Guns before jumping the bridge. The ice-cream truck lands to the other side, doing a 360-degree crash, injuring Ferrel once again.

"We are alive." said Ferrel.

They then flee the scene.

Meanwhile, Shoutmon shows up at the crime scene with the purgers. The crime scene consists of dead bodies and bloodstains inside the ice-cream truck.

"Meicoomon called Renamon a senpai." said Shoutmon. "This cat is special. I'll find you because I am the man of my word."

Shoutmon leaves the crime scene. He then reads a newspaper that says "TERRORISTS AT LARGE".


	5. Chapter 5

In Downtown Kyoto, Ferrel and his men make a phone call with Calumon, who is now inside Tartarus, a big tower and a hub.

"Meicoomon called Renamon a senpai because she looks old." said Ferrel. "How are the others?"

"Not shabby." said Calumon through the speakers. "Meicoomon said that if Guilmon, Terriermon, or Renamon are not present inside of your D-Gun, he and Impmon are not permitted to undertake missions while the Purge is going on."

"Oh." said Ferrel.

He hangs up and grabs several masks so that they can trick the purgers into not seeing them. They go to the tavern where the purgers await. From there, Ferrel summons Terriermon and Meicoomon for a while. The tavern has two poles with scantily-clad women. The police cars show up to arrest Ferrel.

"I thought emergency services are unavailable during the attack." said Meicoomon. "Get off me!"

The purgers kidnap not only Meicoomon and Terriermon, but also Ferrel. Ferrel breaks free and defeats the two purgers by headbutting from behind, losing consciousness.

"When you regain consciousness, you will tell me why are you doing this." said Meicoomon.

Ferrel puts away Meicoomon and Terriermon back to his D-Gun and his men flee the tavern.

James summons Gatomon and finds any trace of the oncoming wave of purgers. Gatomon looks at the footprints.

"Men's footprints, three sets of them." said Gatomon.

"They are on their way to Shinjuku." said James. "Guys, Gatomon's right."

Meanwhile, Shoutmon arrives at the crime scene inside the tavern. From there, he is accompanied by Robert and Taylor. He looks at the bloodied table.

"That must be Guilmon. He needs to be punished for his crimes." said Shoutmon. "Let's go to Shinjuku to go after him."

In Shinjuku, Ferrel and his men arrive to discover several people were turned into slaves. From there, the purgers shove and push civilians through the water to be drowned except one who have managed to escape slavery.

"You call that this year's Purge?" said Terriermon through Ferrel's speakers.

"They are turning these people into purgers." replied Ferrel. "Let's summon Meicoomon and Renamon and get them without being spotted by these purgers."

Ferrel summons both Meicoomon and Renamon and slowly reach to the checkpoint. They lie down and use binoculars to look at the activity.

"Should I digivolve to Kyubimon so that we can get Meicoomon to a different area?" asked Renamon.

"No, we might get spotted if we digivolve now." said Meicoomon.

The purger hears the audio.

"Quiet!" whispered Meicoomon. "They will hear you!"

"You're right. We should get on with it." said Renamon.

Meicoomon and Renamon reach to the checkpoint by using invisible cloaks. These cloaks will be used to trick the enemies. As they reach to the checkpoint, Renamon notices one of the purgers is Rika.

"Come on, don't stop." said Meicoomon.

They continue to proceed through the checkpoint. They finally reached through the checkpoint without being spotted by a single purger. Meicoomon and Renamon reach to the next checkpoint, where Uncle Fester is responsible for starting the purge.

"If we could get Uncle Fester, then we would end all tragedies." said Renamon.

"Good idea." said Meicoomon.

Meicoomon rushes to defeat Uncle Fester, but it is too late. He leaves the throne and continues the Purge in Shibuya.

"This is why we need Ferrel-san to join on this mission." said Meicoomon before Ferrel shows up. Ferrel puts away Meicoomon and Renamon before leaving the area. James puts away Gatomon as well.

In Shibuya, the purgers and Uncle Fester are celebrating the victory following a massacre during the purge. Ferrel uses binoculars to see them in action. They see Uncle Fester killing his own men.

"What a douche." said David. "I thought he was a serial killer capable of killing his own people."

David summons Veemon and Hawkmon so that they can figure out and understand what is going on.

In the bushes, Veemon and Hawkmon use binoculars.

"This should be the place." said Veemon. "If we can get the hold of Uncle Fester now, then the tragedies will end and the massacre will be no more."

"The mission will be immediately aborted if we attack him now. No snipers, only interception." said Hawkmon.

David puts away Veemon and Hawkmon as a precaution and continues to observe the activity.

"Listen, we cannot assassinate Uncle Fester until they are no more purgers left." said Ferrel. "This will blow our cover."

Uncle Fester and his men hear Ferrel. Ferrel shushes himself and David to avoid detection.

"Listen, if we stop talking then we would not be spotted by his men." said David.

David and his men reach outside and call it a day.


	6. Chapter 6

In Little Tokyo, Shoutmon reaches to the security checkpoint. He smells traces of Meicoomon and Renamon.

"That must be where Meicoomon is hiding." said Shoutmon before opening the garbage bin.

As he opens the garbage bin, he did not find Meicoomon or Renamon.

"Where did he go?!" shouted Shoutmon.

Shoutmon rushes to Shibuya to find them.

Meanwhile in the same area, Ferrel and his men are inside the dojo only to find Uncle Fester and his men.

"This is all I need, an ambush." said Ferrel before summoning Guilmon and Meicoomon.

Meicoomon uses binoculars to track the activity. Astonished by the way Uncle Fester speaks, Meicoomon surprise attack him by peforming Bunny Blast before engaging in a chase. Meicoomon and Guilmon rush to the corridor only to find three purgers standing in front of the exit.

"It's a dead end!" said Guilmon. "Meicoomon, take Sensei and James out of here."

"Roger that." said Meicoomon before running to the other end.

Ferrel and his men reach to the dead end where the purgers hold off Guilmon. Meicoomon reunites with Ferrel before he puts him away. Ferrel then summons Renamon and Terriermon to save Guilmon. Terriermon peforms Terrier Tornado on two purgers but the assault rifle is too powerful.

"Go get Guilmon out of here!" cried Terriermon before digivolving to Gargomon.

Gargomon then defeats two purgers while Ferrel gets Guilmon to safety, but sealed off by Uncle Fester.

"And you can leave your dino-friend right there!" said Uncle Fester.

Ferrel summons Meicoomon once again and performs Pyro Sphere but Uncle Fester is too powerful.

"Darn it! He is so powerful." said Ferrel. "How about digivolving to Growlmon and Kyubimon…"

Just before Guilmon and Renamon could digivolve to Growlmon and Kyubimon, they are arrested after Gargomon de-digivolve back to Terriermon. Impmon surprise attacks the purgers and rescues them.

"Thanks for rescuing me." said Terriermon.

Impmon performs an all-out attack with Meicoomon to defeat Uncle Fester, but his electricity prevent him from dying.

"The more you attack, the more powerful he is." said Impmon. "Stop!"

Uncle Fester summons more purgers and arrest all five of Ferrel's Digimon friends.

"Not on my watch!" said James before summoning both Gatomon and Patamon.

He then digivolves Patamon and Gatomon to Angemon and Angewomon respectively. They then defeat Uncle Fester, but makes him powerful.

"Our attacks are ineffective." said Angemon.

Uncle Fester defeats both Angemon and Angewomon before de-digivolving to Patamon and Gatomon. He then sends more purgers until Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon show up, defeating three purgers. They then armor digivolve to Flamedramon, Holsemon and Digmon to defeat Uncle Fester, but despite the heavy weaponry, he is ineffective.

"See that, I told you his skills are extremely great." said Digmon.

Uncle Fester defeats them all, de-digivolving to Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. They then arrest the Digimon before arresting Ferrel and his men. Shoutmon then saves several arrested Digimon by defeating all purgers.

"You just defeated these purgers all by yourself." said Veemon. "How nice of you."

Shoutmon then defeat Uncle Fester, but his skills are extremely great, therefore, it prevents Shoutmon from defeating him.

"Darn it. His skills are sooo great that I can't defeat him." said Shoutmon.

"Arrest those douchebags!" cried Uncle Fester. "And bring them to concentration camps!"

Ferrel and his men are arrested for his crimes.

"Where is the police?! I need to speak to them!" cried Ferrel.

"Sorry, kid, the police will not save you!" said Uncle Fester.

Meicoomon resists arrest, but the purger knock him unconscious.

"Meicoomon, no!" said Renamon.

Uncle Fester and his men drag them away to the RV.


	7. Chapter 7

Ferrel, James and David, without their D-Guns, since they are confiscated by Uncle Fester, were sent to the prison cell.

"We're innocent men!" cried Ferrel. "We are in Guantanamo Bay."

Meanwhile, all of the Digimon creatures except Meicoomon are crucified with handcuffs and straps in the interrogation room.

"Why are you doing this?!" said Renamon.

"The only question is, where is your religion?" asked Uncle Fester through the screen and microphone. "And yes, I see we have found your destiny."

"I can't get these off." said Terriermon.

"These handcuffs are not removable." said Uncle Fester. "I'm taking all of you hostages."

Meicoomon then point Ferrel's D-Gun at Guilmon, just as he pulls the trigger, his eyes change from the circle to the cross.

"Senpai…" said Meicoomon.

"Meicoomon, snap out of it!" said Guilmon.

"Finish him, Meicoomon!" ordered Uncle Fester.

Meicoomon frees Guilmon and the others one by one from the horrible crucifixion.

The handcuffs and straps are gone.

"I'm free!" said Renamon.

Meicoomon then breaks the glass in the interrogation room and cause a total riot by destroying several security cameras.

Uncle Fester reacts to Meicoomon's riots.

"How is that possible?!" said Uncle Fester.

He uses the recordings to find Ferrel and his men escaping the prison cell. He then sounds the alarm.

Hikaru uses her truck to ram into the building with Gaomon and Falcomon. From there, Gaomon and Falcomon defeat several purgers guarding the corridor. The other allies appear. They see Meicoomon causing more riots in the lab.

"Senpai, take them down!" said Meicoomon.

"Understood." said Renamon as they continue to cause more riots.

They put C4s in the entire lab. Meicoomon then blows up the lab, causing more riots. The fire causes Renamon to cough up digital blood.

"Senpai hold on…" said Meicoomon as he and his friends retreat.

Hikaru lifts Renamon all the way to the school bus.

"Don't fall asleep, Renamon-senpai." said Meicoomon.

The driver starts the car before taking off to the beach, where it's safe. The screen transitions into a young Ferrel.

"Your mother didn't abandon you son, she sacrificed your life so that your brother can be safe." said Ferrel's father.

Renamon wakes up inside the school bus, parked at the beach.

"Where are the others?" asked Renamon.

"Inside Tartarus. It's safe there." said Ferrel before putting away Renamon. "I have a brother. His name is John Gold."

Meanwhile inside Tartarus, we see Gaomon, Falcomon and Shoutmon joining the cause. We also see Renamon traumatized about the interrogation.

"We have decided that the new priority is Uncle Fester, which is the source of the tragedies." announced Meicoomon. "Terriermon and Renamon-senpai will accompany me in this mission."

"I was brainwashed by Uncle Fester to finish us off." said Renamon. "Guilmon is on his way to Tartarus. He was stuck in the lab following the explosion. Since Terriermon and I are present, we can take Meicoomon and Impmon on a mission."

Guilmon arrives in Tartarus.

"Sorry I took so long." said Guilmon. "I was stuck inside the school bus."

The meeting continues inside Tartarus.


	8. Chapter 8

In Jamaica Island, the purger announced the extension of the tragedy.

"And now, we have announced that the tragedy will last until next week." said the purger.

The fox-masked purger throws the grenade in front of the ambulance. The ambulance then blows up.

"I told you, do not throw bombs at ambulances!" yelled the pig-masked purger.

"We have a problem!" cried the purger. "There is a woman in there and she is about to have a baby!"

"You can't do that here!" cried the pig-masked purger.

"It hurts, I can't do this!" said the woman who is giving birth to a baby.

The baby comes out of the birth canal. It's a girl. The purger uses a sword to cut off the cord. This time it is the cops!

"Run!" cried the purger.

Despite this, the cops show up.

Meanwhile, inside the workshop, Ferrel and his men discuss the new priority.

"Listen, the only way to end the purge is to defeat Uncle Fester." said James. "But first, we must gather our D-Guns."

"We have D-Guns here." said Hikaru. "Meicoomon picked them up before the prison exploded."

Ferrel and his men got the D-Guns from prison. They equip themselves with D-Guns before heading out.

Inside Tartarus, the purgers find Calumon and take him hostage. Calumon receives a phone call during the hostage.

"Greetings?" said Calumon.

He is then forced to talk at gunpoint.

"I don't know what to say!" said Calumon. "I can't talk right now, get your butt to Tartarus!"

He hung up.

Ferrel and his men go back to Kamurocho only to discover a large number of purgers. Uncle Fester takes over all of Japan.

"How do they find Tartarus?" asked Ferrel.

"Uncle Fester went all the way to Kamurocho to take over?" said James.

Ferrel summons Meicoomon, Terriermon and Renamon while James summons Gatomon for this mission. Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon before transporting Meicoomon and Terriermon to the hiding spot.

"Listen, if we charge now, then we will be arrested again." said Meicoomon.

Meicoomon and Terriermon get off Kyubimon and reach to the checkpoint with boxes. As they reach the checkpoint, the purgers take out the boxes, spotting them. Meicoomon and Terriermon engage in a fight against the purger. Kyubimon runs over three purgers and performs Fox Tail Inferno on Uncle Fester, surprise attacking him.

"What is all that racket?!" yelled Uncle Fester.

"Now!" cried Meicoomon before Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon.

Gargomon then performs Gargo Plummel on Uncle Fester. Despite his attack move, Uncle Fester is unhurt.

"You are forgetting the faces of the Passion of the Christ." said Uncle Fester. "I can quote Gargomon too, kid!"

Uncle Fester defeats Gargomon and de-digivolves to Terriermon.

"Down!" said Ferrel before summoning both Guilmon and Impmon.

"Abort this mission, senpai!" cried Meicoomon before fleeing the scene. "Go go go!"

Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon to defeat Uncle Fester, but his attacks are ineffective. Impmon surprise attacks Uncle Fester, but his attacks become weakened by less electricity. Kyubimon de-digivolves to Renamon before performing Diamond Storm from behind.

"Renamon-senpai, get out of there!" said Meicoomon. "Charm of the Noble Activated!"

He then bites Uncle Fester in the neck before peforming Bunny Blast.

"You are forgetting the faces of the…" said Uncle Fester before dying.

"Let he who is without sin… kick the first a*s!" said Ferrel.

"Did I… do it?" said Meicoomon.

Meicoomon has finally defeated Uncle Fester. All that is left is to rescue Calumon.

Inside Tartarus, Uncle Fester takes Calumon hostage.

"What the heck?!" said Terriermon. "I thought we defeated him."

"I guess the Charm of the Noble powerup didn't work." said Meicoomon. "And now he is a noble."

"I know, how about summoning Guilmon and then impaling him in the heart." said Terriermon. "Sensei, now is the time to kill him."

Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon once again to defeat Uncle Fester.

"I will not fail." said Gargomon.

Gargomon performs Gargo Pellets in front of Uncle Fester, and successfully injures him, since he is a noble.

"I got him!" said Gargomon.

Guilmon then impales him with the elbow sword power up in the heart, killing him.

"Like I said, let he who is without sin kick the first a*s!" said Ferrel.

Ferrel and his men celebrate the victory.

"We have defeated Uncle Fester and saved the world from all of this!" said James. "We go home and celebrate the defeat of Uncle Fester and the purgers."

The people who had witnessed the purge forget what happened. We see Calumon, Impmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Renamon and Meicoomon taking selfies three times in a row. We then see Ferrel and his men saying their goodbyes.

"It's been a good time seeing you." said James. "See you on the other side."

THE END ?


End file.
